Witch's Song
by Hoshino Yumemi
Summary: AU. Have you ever hear about a mystery of Akinomiya Forest? T for later chapter. On Yusei's Point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Witch's Song**

**Summary : Have you ever hear about a mystery of Akinomiya Forest?**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : No for now**

**Pairing : -**

**A/N : You can say this is when I tried to cross Saya no Uta, Irisu Syndrome, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, and Ballad. Yeah, if you have played/read/watch all of them, you will understand this story. Enjoy. I hope you like this and please review!**

**Also, I need to tell you that I can't write anything without romance, so there will be some pairings next chapters~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Autumn]<p>

"Camping on Akinomiya forest? Sounds interesting."

My four friends nodded at me. "It will, Yusei! Just six of us!" Said Crow, the one with messy orange hair.

"Six?" I asked. "There's only five of us here."

"Carly will coming, I don't want to be the only girl here." Sherry, the long-blonde haired girl answered. "Besides, Jack too—"

"I didn't said that." Jack cut firmly. He had a messy blonde hair and his violet eyes glared at Sherry's green one.

"Enough. Enough." Kiryu, the silver haired man, sighed. "We wanted a happy vacation, right? Please don't do anything stupid."

Jack grumbled and walked away.

"Also, Yusei," Kiryu suddenly leaned closer to me, whispering in a low voice so Crow and Sherry, who still had a little agument, won't hear. "Have you ever hear about mystery of Akinomiya forest?"

I shook my head. I'm not really long in this place, anyway.

"They said, there's a young woman named Aki who eat people that camping there." Kiryu shrugged. "That's what I want to know, is that real or not."

"So this is not a camping?" I sighed and slumped to my desk.

"Not a camp?" Crow raised his eyebrow at us. "So what is it?"

"Forget about it, Crow. Don't mind us." Kiryu waved at Crow, who had a weird look and looked back at me. "Never tell anyone about it. You will screw the plan."

I just sighed and shrugged. That tale isn't real, I know it. So, why should I scared of it?

_And that was the thought before that one-week nightmarish camp._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Witch's Song**

**Summary : Have you ever hear about a mystery of Akinomiya Forest?**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : -**

**Pairing : a bit Carly/Jack**

**A/N : I feel this story is more less and less alike Saya no Uta… um, anyway, please read and review this second chapter~**

-xxx-

_[Autumn – day 1]_

Just like other forests on Autumn—the orange-yellowish leafs falling, voices of crickets, and when we stepped on the branches or leafs.

Kiryu looked very interested. His amber eyes always darted everywhere, just like a stray lion that looking for his prey.

Jack didn't looked interested, though. His violet eyes only looked excited whenever he glanced at Carly, and then glares at me, Crow or Sherry who laughed at him.

While me, I feel my hand cramped. I didn't remember the things I bought here. It feels really heavy that it started to make my hand ready to fall anytime.

Sherry suddenly pointed at something—a river. "Look, there's a river! Let's camp there!"

We all nodded in agreement and then walked there.

We stopped near the river and dropped our bags, making a loud bump when they reached the ground. I inhaled the fresh air and stretched my hand.

"Let's make a firepit!" Kiryu shouted in joy, and we all nodded in agreement.

So, Carly and Sherry went to collect some dry leafs. Kiryu and Crow set up the tent. While me and Jack went to collect some dry branches.

Me and Jack walked inside the forest. Collecting branches on our way, until suddenly Jack stopped walking.

I stared at Jack in confusion and asked what happened.

"Did you hear it?" He asked in reply of my question. "I hear a song."

"I didn't hear anything." I answered. Tilted my head in confusion.

Jack turned back at me and shook his head. "Just my imagination, then." He shrugged. "All this camping thing makes me crazy."

I joked about Carly thing, and he declined with red face.

Of course. Everything will alright. Nothing will happened, right?

-xxx-

Night Time.

All of us sitting around the fire. Singing a song with a guitar played by Kiryu. He said he bought it and very good at playing it. And it's true.

We stopped singing and then laughed. Before Kiryu set up a scary face.

"How about a horror story at night?"

We stopped laughing and nodded. Carly clapped her hands in excitement and raised her hand. "Me first! Me first!"

"Fine, Carly. Go ahead. I don't want Jack— ugh." Kiryu stopped when Jack stepped on his foot. Me, Sherry, and Crow whistled at red faced Jack while Carly looked confused.

"Alright, then?" The glasses girl shrugged before set up the same scary face as Kiryu. "I will tell you about… Witch of Akinomiya Forest!"

Jack, Sherry, and Crow groaned.

"Not that! I'm bored!" Crow shouted.

"Sssh! Just let her talk!" Kiryu elbowed Crow's arm.

"Alright. Once upon a time, in the middle of this forest, live a small family. They always happy together. But, one day, a war exploded and the whole family died.

But, for unknown reason, the child alive again and killed the whole army. She devour all of them. And then, they said that the child is still alive and killing everyone who enter Akinomiya Forest every Autumn."

"That make this forest is dangerous, right?" I finally asked.

"It just a fairy tale, Yusei." Jack sighed. "Or, are you afraid?"

I shook my head.

"Alright, then it's my—" Jack suddenly stopped and closed his eyes. He suddenly let out a hum of song—a sad song. But it was also really beautiful song.

Kiryu tilted his head and stared at confusion at Jack. "What?"

"It's beautiful. The song." Jack replied.

"Isn't that the Witch's song?" Carly asked. "You mean, you did hear the witch's song?"

"Carly, it's not really the witch's song! The elder just made it up to scare us!" Sherry sighed.

Jack finally stood up and then turned toward the forest. "I'm going to see who played it. Maybe they can join us here."

"No! Jack! I'll come with you!" Carly declared, run to his side.

Jack looked away, but I could see his face redden. "Thanks."

The both start to walk toward the forest.

After their steps started to fade, we waited. Sherry looked the most worried among us.

Silence. Nothing happened after five minutes. Ten minutes. And after thirty minutes, we hear footsteps. Very fast. Like running toward us. And the second later, Carly showed up. Bathing in her own sweats.

"What's wrong?" We quickly approached her. Sherry took her handkerchief and wiped Carly's sweats.

I looked around and noticed Jack is gone. "Where's Jack?"

Carly looked toward me. Her eyes start to water.

"I… He told me to leave. And then…" She wiped her tears and start to hiccups. "I… I see two red things on the darkness. Jack pushed me away and told me to run and I have to told you all to leave!"

"No way!" Crow shouted in anger. "We won't leave without him!"

"I… I already told him to run with me, but…" Carly continued, sobbing louder this time. "He… he had a scared face and then said he can't leave. He was trapped."

"Trapped? By who?" Kiryu asked.

"The Witch."


End file.
